


The speech

by BlueMushroomDevil



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Not personal experience, Rimming, ehhhhhhhhh was i high when i wrote this?, i guess, i mean like seriously that white stuff that comes out of pee pee, semen right, shameful ruining of police uniforms, tsk tsk, u cant get it off it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMushroomDevil/pseuds/BlueMushroomDevil
Summary: Takes place after Wu gets anxious as fuck during his i guess conference or whatever on abolishing the monarchy in The Ruins of the Empire comics.





	The speech

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe i fucking love this ship so much

They were going to their room, Wu speeding through, not waiting for Mako and he almost slammed a door in his face.   
,,Wu," Mako tried to hid his amused smile, but Wu saw through it.  
,,Get out if you're going to laugh at me." Wu murmured, stripping off his scarf. He threw it on the bed angrily and soon followed, letting himself fall down face first.  
,,I swear," Mako put his hands up, but Wu kicked his shoes off and crawled under the blanket. Firebender looked fondly at the curled body. ,,Wu." Mako leans down to him, hugging his body from behind. Wu is pouting with a frown on his face. ,,It... could have gone better," Mako presses a kiss on the nape of Wu's neck. ,,But you still did well."  
Wu's frown deepened. ,,You don't have to lie to make me feel better about myself."  
Mako sighed and he triied to pull the blanket of him. Wu strenghtens his hold on it, curling up into a ball. Mako sighs, tugging onto the blanket, trying to pull it off.  
,,Wu," Mako lays down on the bed beside him, wrapping his arms around him. ,,Your Higness," Mako exclained loudly. ,,If you don't get out I am going to have to resort to drastical meassures."  
Small frame under the blanket freezes, but still holds onto the blanket.  
,,You higness," Mako leans down to what presumably is Wu's ear, while letting his hand slowly slide up and down in a morion caressing Wu, trying to make him relax more. ,,If you don't let go of the blanket, I will," Mako inhales, ,,Tickle you."  
There is a silent gasp coming from Wu, but this was all the hesitation Mako needed. He quickly pulled at fabric, throwing it away, to reveal terrified and stunned Wu.  
Mako takes the moment and leans down to place to seal their lips in a kiss. Wu whimpers and kisses Mako back.  
,,You did well." Mako whispers and kisses Wu again. ,,I'm proud of you." He says while looking Wu deeply into his eyes. ,,And I love your singing voice."  
Wu laughs and wraps his arms around Mako,'s torso. ,,You don't have to lie that much."  
Mako presses a kiss on Wu's neck. ,,I love you." he says silently.  
Wu's heart starts beating hard. ,,Okay, now you're stretching it."  
Mako propps himself on his elbows. ,,I'm not joking."  
Wu inhales hard. ,,Like love you as in you complete me?"  
Mako presses a kiss on his cheek. ,,I'm serious, Wu. You make things worth it."  
Wu seemed unable to find words, his entire face blushing and his heart jumping out his throat. ,,I-I am happy that you stayed with me. Even-even if it's just for a bit."  
Mako inhales and pulls Wu in another kiss, this one is much more desperate, he slides his hand down Wu's torso and lightly squeezes Wu's half-erect penis. Wu humms appreacitively into the kiss and breaks it off, breathing hard. ,,Do we have time?"  
Mako groans at the implication. ,,Yes, let's go to the bathroom, come on," Mako whispers, pulling Wu up. He almost runs to the bathroom, slamming the doors behind them and crushing Wu's lips, pressing him into a wall.  
,,Spirits, I really want to fuck you right now." Mako moans out without a thought.  
Wu freezes and his entire body shivers. ,,Please." Wu takes Mako's hands and puts them on his hips.  
Mako bites his down his down lip. ,,Alright," he whispers, his breathing strained. ,,We shouldn't rush it though."  
,,I already blew you," Wu points out. ,,How is this any different?"  
Mako feels how tense Wu goes all of sudden. ,,Because I really love you," Mako says. Wu's heart skips. ,,And I don't want to mess it up," Mako bites on Wu's neck, who moans appreacietively.  
,,I love you too." Wu breaths out. ,,You like believed in me in the end and supported me when you didn't have to."  
,,This..." Mako looks into Wu's eyes again. ,,This isn't how it is supposed to go is it?"  
,,I guess not." Wu laughs quietly. ,,Just kiss me for n-"  
Wu doesn't get to finish the sentence before Mako's lips are on his. Wu whines and writhes, which makes Mako push his own body on Wu's harder.  
Alright, there was no way they were going to stop at kissing. Mako bit down on Wu's lip and used one of his hands to yank down Wu's pants, who gasped in suprise and when he opened his eyes, he saw Mako sliding down on his knees until he was kneeling. ,,Take of your jacket." he murmured as he kept caressing Wu's thighs and pressing kisses on them, sucking the skin, while he waited for Wu to undo his upper part of clothing.  
,,Th-the floor," Wu looked at Mako with concern. ,,Yo-you shouldn't kneel like that."  
,,I want to though," Mako whispered and nuzzled his head into Wu's thigh, who let out a surprised gasp at that. ,,Don't be so surprised," Mako murmured as he sucked Wu's erection through his briefs.  
,,Oh," Wu threw his head back, his hands found their way into Mako's hair and he pulled on them instinctively. Mako hummed in response, digging his nails into Wu's hips. Wu's legs were already trembling and he was gasping for air. ,,I'm not-" Wu groaned out abruptly as Mako freed his now full erect penis out of his briefs and put it in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. ,,I-I'm not-mhhhmm-" Wu tried to surpres his groan, tears forming in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. ,,I won't last-" he whined out in the end, panting. Again, Mako just hummed in response, sending shivers down Wu's spine. ,,Ma-Mako." somehow it was not enough. He needed something more, but he didn't know what.  
Mako got an idea as he brought his hand to Wu's backside. He lets go of Wu's erection with a soft pop. ,,Tell me if it feels uncomfortable and I'll stop."  
,,Huh..?" Wu looked at him hazy eyes, as Mako sucked on his own fingers and Wu realized what it meant, when he brushed them on his entrance. His breathing went fast again.   
,,If you don't want-" Mako started, but Wu interrupted him.   
,,I trust you." Wu put up a little a smile and Mako smiled back, standing up and pulling Wu into a kiss.   
,,Alright." Mako said, kissing Wu's neck. ,,Let's get more comfortable then."  
,,What is the best-" Wu moans, unable to stiffle his excitment as Mako keeps kissing biting on his neck.  
,,On your knees." Mako says in sharp voice, not meant to be commanding, but still comes of as that, which makes Wu instantly sink to his knees in one motion, his pupils blown. Mako takes one shuddering breath to calm himself. ,,Turn around." he says in the same voice and Wu obeys without a question.  
Everytime Mako thinks that Wu can't surprise him anymore there's always something new.  
Wu has his back turned to him. ,,On all your fours." Mako continues. Wu inhales sharply and leans down, presenting his opening to the firebender. Wu keeps breathing hard, his erection is leaking, clearly excited. Mako spreads his cheeks apart and presses a kiss on Wu's lower back.  
,,Wh-what are you-" sharp gasp breaks through Wu's sentence, as Mako circles his opening with his tounge without any warning. ,,O-oh, wow-" Wu whimpers. Mako penetrates the opening with his tounge, reaching between Wu's legs to lightly stroke his penis. It feels so strange to have something be moving inside of him and Wu still hasn't decided if it's good or bad. However, when Mako lets his finger joins in there and curls it, thrusting slowly in and out, Wu's breath hitches, he feels tingling throught his body and feel his body go limp, sliding on his arms down on the floor, until his face is touching the cold floor. Mako tries to recollect himself as he licks in and out, curling his tongue.  
,,M-Mako," Wu whines, shivering. ,,I-I'm close-"  
Mako keeps pressing his digits to Wu's prostate, as he leans over him, sneaking one hand around his waist and pressing a kiss behind his ear. Wu is can't catch a breath, as he throws his head back on Mako's shoulder, his eyes half-closed. Mako turns his head and pulls Wu into a kiss, while curling his fingers simultenously. Wu bites on Mako's lips in response, reaching with his hand to pull on Mako's hair, who moans into a kiss and that pushes Wu over the edge. He breaks the kiss, whimpering and his body feels like liquid, as he slides back on the floor. He feels wet clothing pressing into his backside, as Mako removes his fingers, breathing fast next to his ear.  
,,D-Did you just-" Wu chokes out. Mako nods into his shoulder, pressing light kisses.  
,,Yeah, my uniform is ruined." Mako chuckles. ,,Worth it though."  
Wu smiles in response. ,,Well.. that was.. something." there was a pause, as Wu turned around, his whole body trembling. ,,Did you mean it...?" Wu is afraid to look into Mako's eyes now.  
Mako looks at Wu fondly, before he kisses him. ,,Yeah. I love you."  
Wu's heart is beating so fast he's afraid it might burst out of his chest.  
,,We can talk," Wu wraps his arms around Mako's neck. ,,After we freshen up."  
,,Agreed." Mako helps Wu up on his wobbly legs and they kiss again.

\---END---

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreaciated if there is anyone who still ships these two potatoes


End file.
